Spellbound
by Secret Agent A
Summary: Hiccup discovers a strange book on his doorstep and soon becomes obsessed with it. He soon discovers a young sorceress is trapped within the book with her master. She teaches Hiccup everything she knows. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third becomes Raven of the Blackbird Magic. He goes on a quest with the young sorceress to her birthplace to free her Master from the curse.
1. Chapter 1

A Book, a Sorceress, and a Dragon Rider

_I watched as the fire started blooming around the stone walls like a flower as the dragon struck. I turned to the creature and immediately cried out._

"_AFERONA NARCIA MUTIX!"_

_My magic made contact with the monster's fire. The flame turned blue as the burning walls turned into purple powder. Some of the curse's magic had been more powerful than I had ever known. I, Catherine, had only one option left before the curse will be broken. As the foul beast struck I-_

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup's head shot up from his book at the sound of his father calling him. He sighed in annoyance as he folded the page he had been reading and shoved the book under his bed.

"Coming Dad." He called. Hiccup pulled his fur vest on and ran out the door. His father was waiting for him outside.

"Morning son, Gobber needs you at the arena to teach the flying lessons." Stoic the Vast explained to his sixteen year old son. It's been nine months since the battle of the Red Death and Berk has been living in peace with the dragons. Until four weeks ago, a large book with silver covering and had ebony design of a bird on the front had been dropped on Hiccup's doorstep. Hiccup had spent every day in his room reading the strange book. It was about this young girl that had learned to be a sorceress by a sorcerer named Morpheus. Soon she became his apprentice and she created the most beautiful magic and tried to protect her home from a curse's powers. He was desperate to finish the story but other things kept interrupting. Hiccup sighed as he remembered the sketch of Catherine and gathered his equipment before heading for the arena with Toothless. Throughout the day, Hiccup waited almost impatiently for the lessons to end. Astrid noticed Hiccup seemed distracted. He hadn't left his house ever since that book was dropped at his doorstep. As soon as training was over, Hiccup practically ran straight home before Gobber could congratulate him. Hiccup was soon once again sitting on his bed with the beautiful book in his hands. He sighed before opening to the page he had been reading.

_As the foul beast struck I-_

Hiccup looked up irritably at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He set the book down and headed for the door only to see Astrid was on the other end.

"Hey, as soon as training was over you ran straight home. Is everything alright?" She asked. Hiccup fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm fine." Was all he said before shutting the door. Astrid stared at the door in shock. Hiccup never shut her out like that. Hiccup returned to his bed and opened the book again.

_As the foul beast struck I summoned the forces of my enchanted book. _

"_ALDRON NORIS MOOR!"_

_With a curse more ancient than the dragon itself, I-_

_HICCUP!_

This time Hiccup was more annoyed than the other times he was ever interrupted. He clutched the book to his chest and yanked the door open, almost slamming it into Tuffnut as he did so. Ruffnut and Snotlout were standing there as well.

"What?" He growled/snapped.

"Heard you have a new book, Hiccup." Snotlout smirked.

"You haven't left your room in over a week so we were wondering." Tuffnut also had the same smirk as Snotlout.

"You want us to hold that book for you so it can get out of your way?" Ruffnut asked, smugly. Now Hiccup was on the verge of infuriation.

"Go away." He said in his usual monotone voice, before anyone could blink, Hiccup slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Urgh, Hiccup c'mon! Why can't you just be like normal Vikings?" Snotlout shouted.

"Yeah! Why are you always locked up in that dark room reading that stupid old book?" Tuffnut yelled.

"Yeah, why are you always such a weird Goth freak?" Ruffnut chimed in. Hiccup hated to admit it to himself but those words stung worse than putting salt into a wound.

"I'm. Not. Goth." He whispered to himself, sitting on his bed and hugged his precious book closer to his chest. He looked out his window at the setting sun and the rising moon. He looked at the moon. The white circle glowed like a light in the dark sky like the sparkling stars that danced around it.

"I wish there was someone who would understand, someone…more like me." He whispered, rubbing the cover of the book.

"There is." A voice came out of nowhere. Hiccup gasped and dropped the book.


	2. Summoning

Chapter 2: The Summoning

"Ack!"

Hiccup's breath hitched as he struggled to speak.

"D-did you just…" He managed to force out.

"Speak?" The voice questioned. Hiccup nodded. "I did…and then you dropped me."

"Oh, err…sorry." Hiccup muttered, awkwardly. "Books…aren't supposed to speak."

"True but I'm no book." The book flipped to the page of the sketching of Catherine. "I'm a girl."

Hiccup felt his heart pounding so hard he could hear it like a drum as he admired the beautiful sketch.

"Catherine the Pure, at your service." The book introduced.

"The sorceress who faced the dread creature." Hiccup said, wondrously.

"Indeed and I am trapped within these pages because of the curse that struck me after the battle." Catherine explained.

"How long ago was that battle?" Hiccup asked.

"It is difficult to tell because there is no way of telling how long I've been trapped in here but I did see a prophecy and I've been waiting to be found ever since. Hiccup," Catherine flipped to the last few pages to a sketch of a boy that looked exactly like him. "I've been waiting for you."

Hiccup stared at the picture with wide eyes. This girl was telling him he was destined to free her from a dreaded curse when he was just a mere mortal with no magic in his veins.

"But I'm not a sorcerer and I don't know any spells to help you." He said, picking the book up as if it were the most delicate thing in the world and set it on his bed. Catherine sighed.

"I know but perhaps we could just talk for now?" She asked, flipping back to the sketch of herself.

********Four hours later********

"Basheyball? You're joking!" Catherine exclaimed.

"They wanted _**me**_ to play." Hiccup said in disbelief.

"You must be the luckiest boy in the world and this Snotlout boy you speak sounds like quite the genius for stupidity." Catherine said, sarcastically. Hiccup laughed.

"You're very funny, you know that?" He said.

"And you are the most amazing person I've ever met since the battle with the dreaded creature." Catherine's voice softened.

"And you don't think of me as…a freak?" Hiccup whispered the last word.

"Not at all! You are misunderstood and I feel like I understand you." Catherine assured.

"I feel that way too." Hiccup whispered and yawned, forgetting how tired he really was.

"You should sleep, it's almost midnight." Catherine whispered. Hiccup smiled. He felt so comforted when Catherine was talking to him and hated leaving her.

"Are you still going to be here when I wake up?" He asked. The book trembled as black ink seeped out of the pages and formed into a chain with a silver ring around it.

"I will." Catherine promised. Hiccup picked up the chain and put it around his neck. He closed the book and fell asleep with a smile at the corners of his lips.

********The Next Day********

When Hiccup woke up the next morning he kept his eyes closed. He had never felt so much joy in his life. His happiness was now replaced with sadness. _It was just a dream._ He thought to himself. When he was going to wake up the book will be under his bed, completely untouched and showing no signs of life. Hiccup opened his eyes only to see the book tucked in his arm and the silver ring dangled from the chain around his neck. Suddenly the book opened to the page with the sketch of Catherine after he removed his arm to touch the ring.

"Good morning, young Norseman." Catherine greeted in a charming gentlewoman voice.

"Morning, fair maiden." Hiccup replied in the same tone, causing Catherine to laugh. After a moment of silence Catherine spoke again.

"So what else happened in you early life?" She asked.

********Five hours later********

Astrid walked up to the door of the chief's house after she saw Stoic leave and gently knocked on the door.

"Hiccup? It's almost noon and you haven't come out of your room. Is everything okay?" She asked through the door. When she got no reply she put her ear to the door for any sound on the other side.

"Perhaps it would occur to them to just leave you alone." A female voice spoke on the other end and Hiccup laughed. Astrid narrowed her eyes. She didn't recognize that voice and she couldn't remember the last time Hiccup even managed to smile or laugh for real. Astrid walked away with her head full of suspicious thoughts. No girls lived in Hiccup's house ever since his mother went away on her nine year quest with his sister years ago. Something was going on and Astrid was determined to find out.

Meanwhile, Hiccup sat crisscrossed on his bedroom floor with a cauldron in front of him that had red smoke emerging from it. Hiccup cautiously poured a jar of rock salt into the bubbling gold liquid as it started to turn chestnut brown.

"I've never even cast a spell before. Are you sure you think a mere mortal can do this?" He asked, uncertainly as he stirred slowly with a wooden spoon.

"I am positive you can get me out of this book and then help me find a way to help Morpheus." Catherine said without a doubt. Hiccup had no idea how to break the curse but he hoped this spell would at least help his new friend. Finally, he scooped up the liquid with his hands and closed his eyes.

"Xenar Srifing Crontex." He whispered before blowing the steam towards the book. He felt wind blowing at his cheeks as he opened his eyes. The book glowed as a shape of a hand emerged from the pages and a body soon followed. The glowing figure levitated in front of Hiccup as the blinding lights started to fade. Soon a girl was standing in front of him. She wore a long white dress, a white cloak, had long light blonde hair braided into a high ponytail that traveled down to her hip. Black stripes marked her shoulders, cheeks, and forehead. When she opened her eyes Hiccup saw they were a beautiful icy blue color. She cautiously stepped away from the book. She looked at Hiccup with gratefulness in her gorgeous eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered in awe.

"You're welcome." Hiccup replied in a daze. Catherine reached her hand towards him and Hiccup shakily drew his hand towards her until their hands connected. It was the first time they had touched.

**I bet you all see the start of a beautiful friendship.**

**Keep reviewing**


	3. Please Adopt

**Hello readers, I'm sorry that this is not a chapter. It's an offer. If any of you would like to adopt this story you may do so because I have so many things to focus on. My grades are slipping and I have to cast some things aside. So if any of you wish to take this story as your own I will gladly accept.**

**Secret Agent A, over and out.**


End file.
